Opposite Day
by Midnight Spawn
Summary: Remember in the movie "Opposite Day" when the "kids" go to bed with Carla in the bed and Samuel on the floor, but in the morning they're together in bed? Well, this story is what happened that first night to the new "parents". WARNING: lemon! between boy and girl with basically no romance. Starts semi-sweet but gets nastier. Not for younger than 16 (or whatever law says)


**Have any of you seen the movie, "Opposite Day"? I hope not. It was one of the worst movies I have ever seen. It had potential, but it just flopped. While I was bored and watching it for the first and last time, I saw the two kids (now the parents-it's confusing unless you've seen the movie) walk into the parent's bedroom and saw the one bed. I could just picture one of them saying, "Oh..." ** **and my dirty mind went into overdrive from there. Yes, this is a story about two little kids getting intimate with each other, and I am indeed perverted and messed up for thinking of this. I only uploaded it because I know there are people out there equally perverted who enjoy this kind of thing. I am ready to delete the inevitable hate mail as it comes. For the rest of you, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! I DID NOT THINK OF THEM. I GAIN NO MONEY FROM THEM. I SIMPLY PUT THEM INTO MY STORY. THAT'S IT.**

**PS. I'M A VIRGIN MYSELF, BUT I HAVE BEEN TO THE M-RATED SECTION OF THIS SITE MANY TIMES, SO I KNOW HOW IT WORKS. ALSO, IT'S MY FIRST LEMON SO HOPEFULLY IT DOESN'T SUCK (OR HOPEFULLY IT DOES ;) Ouch, that one hurt, I know...)**

The two "adults" walked up the stairs exchanging yawns. In reality, they were still little kids, but due to some unexplained phenomenon, today had become some twisted version of Opposite Day. For miles around, the kids had taken on the roles of adults—complete with memories, skills, education, and the ability to look in a mirror and see an adult's body. Consequently, all adults had become little kids with likewise conditions.

Samuel and Carla Benson were two kids that happened to have been away when all this occurred and were spared. Carla, the younger sister, had insisted this predicament was a bad thing, but Samuel—the older and "wiser" one—was intent on getting as much out of it as he could. Since their parents were now for all intents and purposes kids, that left the two children to be the new parents. It had been really hard work, but they made it through the day. While Samuel was goofing off, playing with the "kids" after school, Carla had gone to work, ordered lunch, cooked dinner, and teamed up with Samuel to get the "children" into bed.

Now the two new parents were climbing the stairs to their own bedroom to get some much needed rest. On the way up, Samuel sleepily said with a smile, "While the kids were at school, I roamed the neighborhood doing all the things I couldn't do as a kid. It was great! I don't want this to ever end…"

Carla quickly replied, "What?! What do you mean? We have to get to the bottom of this. We can't live like this forever!"

"And why not? I think kids are doing a better job running the place than adults could anyway!"

"No, Samuel, stop right there. You're not thinking straight. First thing in the morning, we're heading to see Chaz. He might know what's going on—he's the smartest kid I know… though I guess he'll think he's a "grown-up" now…"

Samuel had, in fact, already checked that out. With a little spying, he came to think Chad might be behind all of this, but he didn't want this game to end. Not yet, anyway. "All right, tomorrow—but right now I've got to get some sleep."

As they walked into the bedroom, they saw the one bed. "Oh," Samuel said. They had forgotten about that.

"Um…" Carla started, "I guess one of us could sleep on the floor?" She looked expectantly—and a little hopefully—at Samuel.

Samuel sighed, "Fine…" he gave in. Soon, Carla was lying in bed as Samuel just looked at his makeshift mattress.

"You know…" Samuel started, "since we are technically the parents, that makes us married." Samuel stated.

"Ew… I guess so, but… ew," the thought of being married to Samuel made her sick. She was too young to be married, especially to an idiot like Samuel.

"Yea, but it's true, so… I want to sleep in the bed, too," Samuel tried.

"Well," Carla began. Whenever she was afraid, she used to sleep in the bed with her mom, and it gave her comfort. She was pretty scared right now, so maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. After all, they were partners, and he was all she had. "Okay… since it's just for tonight," she finally said.

"Yes!" Samuel jumped. He really had only wanted to sleep in a bed, but once he walked over, and Carla raised the covers for him to get in, he saw her in their mother's very thin nightgown and started to feel warm all over. "Is… is that mother's nightgown?"

Carla looked down, "Yea, mom wouldn't let me wear any of mine-Even if they didn't fit her, 'they were hers!' apparently."

Samuel just nodded. "It's kind of big for you, sis. Will you be comfortable in that?"

"It's all I've got," she reasoned as Samuel climbed into bed, "besides, it's really soft. Here—feel it."

Samuel lifted a hand—why was it shaking?—and stroked the fabric. Carla blushed slightly. All of the heat Samuel was feeling started to move to one spot just below his waist. _NO! _Samuel thought, _Why am I feeling this way about my sister? It isn't right! _Samuel pulled his hand back and answered, "Yea, it's really soft… and warm." Carla fully blushed this time and turned away. _Ugh! Why did I say that? I need some sleep._

The two of them just lay there, facing opposite directions, without falling asleep. Ten minutes passed before Samuel spoke up. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, "sister?"

"Yea, Samuel?" She sounded just as wide awake as he was.

"Being a grown-up has been really fun. I've sent my parents to time-out, I've rented an m-rated video game just because, and I've even used "my" credit card to buy everything I've ever wanted." He turned to look at Carla who looked back with her sky-blue eyes. "There was only one thing left I hadn't done." He paused, each of them staring into each other's eyes "…Fallen in love," he said.

Carla gulped and recalled his words, "…'hadn't'?" she recited. Samuel nodded. A blush re-took over her face. Carla had, at one time, had a crush on Samuel, and had always thought he was cute, but she had gotten over that and moved on… to nobody… but she had never admitted love toward him. Even now, she knew she didn't love him any more than a brother. "Samuel, I… we're not thinking straight… there's something in the air doing all this, and now it's effecting us-"

"Then let it," Samuel interrupted. He placed his hand on hers. She looked down at it and shivered. Then Samuel raised it and rubbed up her arm, causing her to inhale quietly. When he reached her shoulder, he grabbed it and gently pulled her close, bringing a gasp from his dear little sister… his partner… his "wife".

"This is wrong," she said, but she didn't pull away.

"No, that's the beauty of it. For miles around, kids all think they're adults, and fully grown adults all think they're kids. I saw a ten-year old cop arrest a fifty year-old man. We're the adults now, which means we're the parents. You and me. To everyone else, this is perfectly legal—even encouraged. After all, think about it: We have kids. Which means…we've already…"

Carla raised her eyebrows in realization.

"And in this world, it's perfectly right… in a strange, twisted way," he added. Carla just stared back at him. He had always been the smart one. Maybe he was right this time, too?

As he held her close and leaned in for a kiss, she knew she couldn't fight it. And this was the perfect opportunity not to. Their lips met and attempted an inexperienced dance; and although she could tell he hadn't done this before, she really enjoyed her first real kiss. Soon his hands rose up her back, with shivers following just behind them.

"You're right, it is really soft," he said as he broke the kiss.

"The gown?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Your lips."

She smiled, and he moved in again, this time going lower to her neck. A small moan escaped her as he kissed and nibbled a few veins. She couldn't help it—her body seemed to be on auto-pilot. Every reaction became instinctual. As she leaned in, her tiny breasts pushed against his chest, causing a low growl to come from his throat. She didn't know it, but she was having quite an impact on his groin area.

He felt it rise and press uncomfortably against his pajama pants, begging for release. Soon he separated from her and whispered, "I won't tell if you won't."

Carla just nodded her head quickly, eager now to begin. "We'll have to be careful—Mom and Dad are just down stairs." Samuel tilted his head and smiled. "You know what I mean!" Carla shot back. Samuel just laughed. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Carla saw the tent he was making in his loose pajamas. Her breathing got heavier and her body had strange reactions just to the sight. "You first," she gestured towards his clothes.

"Okay," he said quietly. Slowly, he removed his shirt and tossed somewhere to the side out of reach. "Your turn," he pointed at her.

"No fair!" Carla pouted, but gave in anyway. She reached down and removed one sock then the other. Tossing them also, she rose and smirked at him.

Samuel just looked at her. "You wear your socks to bed?" he asked.

"And it paid off," she gestured at him, "your turn."

With a sigh, he reached down and grabbed his pants waistline. A little faster than he expected, he moved them down below his waist then off entirely. Those, too, were discarded. The covers—and sleeping—now forgotten, he lay there in just his underwear with an obvious erection. She stared at it a bit, but quickly took her turn. She grabbed the top of the gown and, taking advantage of its size, pulled it off over her shoulders then down. This gave him a slow revealing of her body, and she felt dirty doing it—a good kind of dirty.

His jaw literally fell as her gown did. She didn't have that woman's curve or very large breasts, but to Samuel, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Carla sat on her knees in only her panties before him. "I… they're small, I know," she started.

"No! They're perfect," he insisted. She watched, entranced, as his tent grew before her naked body, and she knew he meant what he said. He sat up and scooted closer to her, reaching out a hand before hesitating. "M-may I?"

"Yes, please, touch me, Samuel!" she answered with longing evident in her voice. She watched as his hand reached out and softly cupped her right breast. With difficulty, she withheld her moan, but then she thought…why? Why hold back? If she was going to raise two kids, go to work, and fix the meals, then by golly she was going to enjoy this! If they were going to fix everything tomorrow, then she was going all-out tonight!

Carla shot a seductive grin at her brother and placed her own hand on top of his, moving it around. "Like this," she said, "I like it like this."

Samuel smiled and began to caress her breast as Carla let loose a loud moan. He looked up and saw her mouth slightly open and her eyes half closed. "The other one now," she breathed, "the other one too." Samuel smirked and brought his head over to her left breast, letting his tongue flicker across her erect nipple. Liking the response he got, he started sucking on it gently, then harder, then gently again. This was getting her really hot…

"Good, good! Now switch," she said with fully closed eyes.

"You sure know how you like it," Samuel stated accusingly. He just stared at her until she spilled the beans.

"All right… it…" a deep breath, "it all started when I walked in on Mom and Dad going at it once," she recalled, "This spurred Mom to give me "the talk" a couple days later. Not long after that, I began… experimenting with myself." Samuel couldn't help but imagine his sister sitting on the toilet, trying to be quiet as she moaned and groaned with one hand caressing her chest and the other between her thighs. The image was a huge turn-on. "That's how I have an idea of what I like, but I'm still a virgin, I swear!"

"Relax! I believe you," Samuel assured her. He went in for another kiss, but before he reached her, she grabbed his head and closed in the rest of the distance. This kiss was different; it was passionate and needy. Their mouths moved faster and their tongues got involved as Samuel's hands explored Carla's exposed body. Eventually, they broke apart, each panting both for air and just from the heat of the moment.

"Carla, I've got to get these off me—now," Samuel spoke through his discomfort. He was completely hard by now and still wearing his underwear—a painful combination.

"Here, let me," Carla said before bending over and lifting a hand. She placed it ever so gently on his bulge, earning her something between a moan and a growl (whatever it was, it was sexy!) She knew she couldn't tease him anymore, so Carla pulled down his underwear, causing his member to spring free and almost hit her cheek. It certainly was interesting-looking. She wasn't sure if he was considered big or not, but he was huge in her sight.

She took a few seconds to just look at the result of her body and actions. Samuel just stood there, studying her face to try to guess what she was thinking. It wasn't long, though, before she reached out and took his manhood in her hand. It was warm and throbbing; she knew he was ready for action. Little Carla started by moving her hands up and down in a pumping motion. How she knew how to do that without any prior experience, neither of them would ever know. Both of their faces were red, and their breathing was heavy. She started slow, but the faster she went, the more pleasure he felt.

Samuel was no stranger to this kind of friction, but the pleasure was somehow tripled by someone else doing it. "haa… faster… please," Samuel breathed out. Carla let loose a smile and, without taking her eyes off his dick, started moving faster. "Hmm-mm… oh, that feels good!" Samuel said while looking at the ceiling. Carla looked up at his face and became even wetter at the sight. She was now at the "can't sit still" stage, and she squirmed on the bed. The amount she was turned on right now was unbelievable!

"Carla! Carla, stop… stop…" Samuel mustered all of his strength and willpower to tell her to stop before he came. He had decided… he had decided that tonight was all about Carla. He had gone all over the neighborhood having fun and doing grown-up stuff, and now it was her turn to have fun. He didn't want to cum yet; not before she did.

Samuel looked at Carla—so young, so beautiful. "It's your turn. Are you ready?" Carla smiled a cute toothy grin and nodded her head. Though she had been reluctant at first, she sure seemed to be into it now! And Samuel planned to meet and pass her expectations. He was going to make her scream! "Are you sure you're ready?"

At this, Carla stood on the bed and removed her last piece of clothing. Once she had taken her panties off, she lifted them up and Samuel saw a tiny drop of liquid fall from the soaked undies. "More than you know," was her reply. She saw her action brought a shiver from Samuel, and loved what her body did to him. Shamelessly, she brought a hand down between her thighs. At the touch, her knees buckled and she fell onto the bed—her hand still in place. She was about to tease her brother further by stroking herself slowly, but before she could begin, he grabbed her wrist.

"That's my job," was all he said before slipping his own hand to her special place. He brushed it slightly with his fingers, and Carla arched her back at the sensation it brought her. Samuel laughed and said, "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yea," she answered, "keep going. Don't stop!" Figuring she was teased enough by now, Samuel started stroking her folds, relishing in the response she gave. Despite his lack of skill in the subject, Carla was so horny that any touch felt like heaven.

"Should I go faster?" Samuel asked, hoping his bluntness wouldn't ruin the moment.

"Um… could you maybe put your finger in me?"

"Y-yea…" Samuel stuttered out. _Okay, so like this I guess? _Samuel thought to himself as he pushed his middle finger into her folds. It slid in easily and disappeared inside her.

"Mmmm yea!" Carla's back was arched again, and her eyes were starting to close. Samuel began pumping in and out of her hole at a decent pace; all the while he enjoyed every moment and made each one count. After all, this night wouldn't last forever.

Samuel wouldn't slow down as he went faster and deeper into her pleasure center. Carla only encouraged him with the moans and sexy grunts she produced. He didn't know why the noises she made turned him on so much… maybe hearing her reminded him to whom he was doing this. The fact that it was his sister didn't feel wrong at all. In fact, he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone he wasn't so close with. Carla didn't seem to mind as she met each of his pumps, pushing him deeper until he met resistance. Samuel made a point not to go any farther.

The scent they were making was incredible! Samuel leaned down to take a big, long whiff, the strong scent invading his nostrils. He had never smelled anything quite like it before, and he had a very strange urge to taste the source of it. At first he thought the idea was nasty, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to do it. Eventually he thought, _Oh, why not? _and stuck his tongue out to taste her pussy.

"Ahh!" Carla cried out at the sudden sensation. She looked down between her legs to see Samuel's face buried in her pussy, lapping up her own pussy juices. "Oh, Samuel, don't stop! Don't ever stop!" She felt like her nether regions were on fire, as the flames only seemed to grow.

Samuel was now using his mouth and fingering her at the same time. Suddenly, he got an especially loud gasp from Carla and heard her say, "Right there! Oh, do that again!" Samuel started pumping his finger as hard as he could (without injuring her) in the magic spot. He felt Carla's thighs wrap around him, and her walls tighten around his fingers. Carla screamed and had her first orgasm.

The feeling was so intense, she couldn't tell if she wanted to yell at Samuel to stop or go harder. Of course, it wouldn't have mattered anyway because she couldn't form any words at the moment. All she could do was open her mouth wide, throw her head back, and ride out wave after wave of orgasmic ecstasy.

Samuel's arm was getting tired by now, but this seemed like the moment everything built to, so he pushed forward and granted her the most intense feeling she had ever experienced. He would have kept going if Carla hadn't told him to stop once she was done. They both lay there, Carla basking in the afterglow, and Samuel happy that he could make his sister so happy. He still had his little "problem" down there, but he tried to ignore it for now.

"Wow…" was all she could say. "Wow!" she repeated as she lay on her back and panted at the ceiling. "That was… intense. I thought I was going to pee on you for a second, haha!"

Samuel made a grossed-out face. "Uh, that's not really funny… and my face is a mess," he said.

"Oh, so you didn't like it?" Carla asked, knowingly.

"Oh, I didn't say that! That was awesome! You taste so good, sis."

Carla blushed at the comment. "You know, now that I'm down from my high, I realize how cheesy that line was," she recalled.

"What line?"

"You know, the 'I've done all these adult things except fallen in love' nonsense."

"Oh, yea… that WAS awful wasn't it?"

"Haha! Yea, but you tried, and I thank you for that."

"Ha… ha… um… so what did it feel like?"

Carla shot him a seductive grin. "Would you like to find out?" she asked. She saw his penis jump at the question and knew she had to return the favor. He should be able to feel as good as she did. Carla grabbed his dick and started pumping once more, intent on finishing the job. After all that had happened tonight, Samuel was almost at the edge already!

"Ugh, Carla! Ah, it's going to happen soon!" Carla smiled to herself. She had him right where she wanted him. She started pumping as fast as she could.

"You used your mouth, right?" she asked. Remembering how good it felt, Carla stopped pumping and licked just the tip of his dick.

"Mmm, yes! Oh, that feels good, Carla!" Samuel watched as she took the whole thing in her mouth. It felt like heaven, with his sensitive member wrapped in her soft mouth. "Carla, I'm gonna…!"

"Let it out. It'll feel really good," Carla said before going back to suckling his cock.

"I'm gonna… explode!" Samuel grabbed her head and hit the point of no return. His cum shot out into her mouth, and she pulled back instinctively. She had forgotten that boys shoot this "sperm" stuff and didn't mean to get it in her mouth. Still, as long as he was cumming, she grabbed his dick and pumped as hard as her little arms could go. Samuel shot more and more cum all over her hands, and rode through the sensation. It seemed to go on forever, and Samuel couldn't sit still during it.

Once it was over, he pushed Carla's hands off him and relaxed. She fell beside him, too, and they just looked at the ceiling together. With the world a distant memory, they would have fallen asleep like that if Carla's common sense hadn't returned.

"Samuel, we have to get dressed," she said tiredly.

Samuel sighed and said, "I guess you're right. We don't want the kids to see us like this."

"Do you think they heard us?"

"I don't know. You were pretty loud," Samuel said, smiling at her.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one! You weren't exactly whispering either."

"What do expect? That was really good, Carla. Thank you."

"Yea, you were amazing!"

"And, you know, that wasn't even the main course." Samuel looked at her nervously.

"I don't think we should-"

"Me either-if that's okay with you."

"Yea, now turn around so I can get dressed."

Samuel laughed, "Carla, you know I've already seen you naked, right?" They just looked at each other. "Fine," Samuel said before hiding himself under the covers.

"Now, where did my underwear go?" Carla asked the air. Samuel just smiled.

**...fin**

**There you have it! My first lemon and it's between two underage kids. Go figure. Ah, well, I still hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a comment if you liked it, or some advice (preferably helpful) if you didn't. Don't be afraid to tell me what I can do better, but just leave if you hated it. It's a lot easier for both of us than if you type up a paragraph of flaming, right?**


End file.
